


whole new world

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABO, M/M, Milk, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: abo生子，孕play，产乳，第二p开车





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> abo生子，孕play，产乳，第二p开车

普隆普特认识尼克斯的时候，绝对不会想到他会变成现在的样子。  
尼克斯捻着一根针，没几下就缝上了小熊布偶开线的部分，然后熟练地咬断线头，把小熊塞回只有半岁的孩子手里。  
“好啦！在他还没反应过来之前缝好，他就不会哭啦。”尼克斯非常自豪地说。  
“哇哦——”普隆普特拿起相机，给正盯着怀里的小熊左看右看仿佛想要找出哪里不太对劲的小小神巫拍了张照片，他看着取景框，忍不住咧开嘴笑个不停，“你远嫁戴涅布莱真的改变了很多啊，大英雄？”  
“你少来了，过去我妹妹的玩具可都是我手工给她做的。”  
“是——是——”  
普隆普特半心半意地答应道，伸手摸摸幼儿柔软的脸颊，孩子睁着清澈明亮的眼睛望向他，放下被爸爸缝得有些歪斜的小熊，向普隆普特探过身子来。他伸出只有成年人指尖大小的小手抓住普隆普特精心梳理过的侧刘海，拽了就想往嘴里塞。  
普隆普特吃痛地叫了一声，然后又禁不住笑了出来，握住了幼儿的小手。  
“不知道这孩子将来会不会是金发呢……要是是和露娜大人一样的金发就好啦。”  
“他的胎毛是黑色的哦？”尼克斯抓着孩子的腋下将他从婴儿车里抱了出来，婴儿垂着四肢，手里还紧紧攥着小熊的胳膊，或许是对这个突然升高的世界感到好奇，不停地左右张望。  
然后他就被自己的亲生父亲塞到正坐着编花环的姐姐身上，仿佛他也是一个用来安抚的小熊玩具似的。  
年仅五岁的下任神巫愣了一下，顺势抱住自己从天而降的弟弟，并且在她还没来得及反应过来的时候，也被用力扯了一把头发。  
“爸爸和叔叔还有事情要讨论，你先带着弟弟去花园里玩一会儿。”  
少女点了点头，把她那个喜欢拽人头发的弟弟交给一边的奶妈抱着，几经转手的小王子抓着奶妈胸前的衣服发出不满的叫声，好像是在生气。小公主从草地上爬起来，伸手拍掉了粘在裙子上的草屑，又把刚刚编好的花环放到弟弟的头顶，提起裙子朝普隆普特行礼。  
普隆普特立刻弯下腰毕恭毕敬地向他敬爱的小公主也回了个礼。  
“你什么时候对我也那么恭敬就好咯。”公主的父亲在普隆普特边上冲他嘀咕，可是金发的omega只顾着向戴涅布莱的小公主小王子微笑了，根本没有理他。  
“再见，普隆普特叔叔。”金发的少女很卖力地向普隆普特摇晃她纤细的小手，“小宝宝也再见。”  
“再见，公主殿下，再见，小……嗯？”  
普隆普特回头确认了一下，这里只站着他和尼克斯，而这里唯一的小宝宝也跟着公主殿下去花园了。  
普隆普特木讷地转过头，他的脊背像是被人注射了一针管的薄荷糖，他想现在自己一定看上去像是见了鬼，因为尼克斯看他的表情也像是活见了鬼。  
“这不可能……”尼克斯说，“不是说有生殖隔离吗？”  
“呃……难道你们这里还有什么宫廷怪谈吗？”普隆普特小心翼翼地问，“有的话我就不过夜了现在就回路西斯。”  
“你是不是傻啊？你自己没有发情期了你不知道吗？”  
普隆普特瞪大了眼：“你怎么知道我这几个月都没有发情？”  
尼克斯捂住眼睛，然后咧嘴大笑起来，他笑得前仰后合，还不停拍大腿，好像在看一场滑稽表演。他拍拍普隆普特的肩膀，然后勾住了他的脖子，两人的肩膀撞在一起，好像是在用身体击掌。  
“我想是找不到比你更傻的人了。”尼克斯说着，搂紧了普隆普特的肩膀，“你知道吗，路西斯王室要有继承人了。”  
普隆普特冲尼克斯眨巴着眼睛，他原本想问“为什么？继承人在哪里？”但是刚刚张开嘴就又一下子反应了过来，他保持着半张着嘴的惊愕表情，感觉自己的脑部温度骤然升高。  
他得把这个消息告诉诺克提斯。  
“我……我现在就得回去……得回去……我先回去了！”  
他结结巴巴地说着，推开一脸坏笑地尼克斯，拿出手机拨打了诺克提斯的电话。  
尼克斯帮普隆普特联系了飞船，然后就在他拨号的时候绕着他蹦蹦跳跳地吹口哨起哄。  
普隆普特不知道该怎么办，他不知道要用什么样的表情来面对这个突然出现在自己身体里的新生命。他几乎是本能地想要把这件事告诉自己的alpha，他满心欢喜地拨通了电话，然后听到了诺克提斯的声音。  
“喂——普隆普特？”  
普隆普特突然感觉自己哽住了。  
诺克提斯在那里，他就在电话的另一头，他就在普隆普特的面前，懒懒散散地一只手撑着下巴看公文，钢笔拿在手上转。  
“普隆普特？”  
诺克提斯的声音被电波重组之后显得又些沙哑，听起来好像还带了一点鼻音，也可能是国王陛下又躲到书房睡觉去了。  
“呃……诺克特？”普隆普特舔了一下上嘴唇，那里的皮肤因为干燥裂开了一道口子。干瘪的皮肤翘起一个角，让人忍不住想要去咬住它然后撕扯下来。  
“发生什么事了？普隆普特？你怎么了？”  
普隆普特看了一眼尼克斯，对方不停地对他用口型放慢复读：“我怀孕了”  
普隆普特深吸一口气。  
戴涅布莱的空气总给人一种清冷的感觉，空气里弥漫着青草味，偶尔还会一股柑橘的清香被风从森林里带出来。  
可是不知道为什么，他最近总是想起诺克提斯身上的味道，他闻起来像是被阳光照暖的皮革，又好像参杂了一些香草的味道，但是如果埋在他的颈间深吸一口气的话，就会突然发现他又似乎和刚刚出炉的甜甜圈闻起来一摸一样。  
“呃……诺克特，我！”  
“我——怀——孕——啦——”尼克斯用夸张的口型说。  
“怎么了？”诺克提斯听起来有些紧张，普隆普特能听到他用手指轻扣桌面的声音。  
普隆普特背过身去不让尼克斯知道他准备说什么，他冲自己幻想里一脸不安的爱人微笑了一下，幻想诺克提斯露出无辜又充满关切的眼神，他想象诺克提斯就在自己面前。感觉自己整个人都放松了下来，只要一想起诺克提斯，他就会变成一团柔软的棉絮，想要填满alpha手臂和身体之间的空隙，用拥抱支撑住国王所有的疲惫和不安。  
“其实也没什么。”普隆普特向他的爱人轻声道。  
“只是我想你了。”

普隆普特把一切都计划得很好。  
他立刻飞回路西斯冲到诺克提斯面前，先捧着他的脸亲一下他的嘴唇作为伴手礼。然后告诉他：“我怀孕了，我俩都要当爸爸了。惊不惊喜？意不意外？”  
然后诺克提斯大概会愣得像是被塞了十斤胡萝卜，再之后或许会高兴得跳起来吧。  
普隆普特连之后要是诺克提斯一不小心哭出来自己要怎么安慰他都想好了，现在他只要回到诺克提斯身边，只要能见到诺克提斯就好了。

但是人总是怕什么来什么。

普隆普特一落地就受到了自己部下的热烈欢迎，他们带来了成沓的文件给普隆普特接风洗尘。普隆普特看着那些文件在自己的眼前晃来晃去只觉得眼睛都要被晃瞎了。他急切地想要找诺克提斯，却得知国王陛下正在开会。  
之后一整天，普隆普特都在批阅文件的空余时间里重复两句话。  
“国王的会开完了吗？”  
“行我过会儿再来问。”  
再后来他干脆借了个复读机，而守门的士兵只要远远的看见一头金发就开始和磕了药一样的摇头。  
为了不再折腾那些可怜的士兵，普隆普特只能给诺克提斯的私人手机上发了一条说自己想见他的短信。然后让那些激动和喜悦慢慢在自己的身体里消化成煎熬，最后一股悲凉感挟持了他。  
普隆普特低头看了一眼自己的小腹，感觉自己好像确实比以前胖了一点了，他的外套崩得很紧，胸前的扣子几被拉得乎要脱线才能勉强牵住另一半衣襟。于是他干脆解开了外套的扣子，假装自己很热的样子。见普隆普特解开扣子，贴心的副官还特地为他调低了房间的温度，结果反而把他敬爱的长官冻得浑身哆嗦。

等普隆普特见到诺克提斯已经是后半夜的事了。  
普隆普特反应过来的时候自己已经趴在桌子上睡醒了，面前的文件似乎是少了一大半，他猜想多半是移交给伊格尼斯他们了吧。他的脑子昏昏沉沉的完全没有实感，连自己在哪里都不知道，他感觉自己胸口的血管像是被一个软木塞堵住了，血液都堆积糜烂在那里，好像他的心脏是一个废弃场。  
他在椅子上躺了一会儿好让自己的身体彻底清醒过来，这个时候他才明白过来为什么诺克提斯每一间办公室都必须要放一张床。  
“明天我要去把他书房的床搬过来。”普隆普特愤愤不平地想着，伸手拉开窗帘，却看到平时因索姆尼亚铺满整座城市的金色灯光都已经熄灭了，只有路灯还亮着，勾勒出几条零零散散的线条绕着城市蜿蜒爬行。  
普隆普特找出手机，发现有十几个未接电话还有一条短信。  
“到觐见殿来。”  
显示的时间是一个小时以前。普隆普特不知道自己现在去还来不来得及，但他可以肯定现在诺克提斯一定正瘪着嘴急得直跺脚。  
普隆普特摸了摸肚子，被自己想象中alpha闹脾气的样子逗得笑出了声。他洗了把脸，考虑再三之后还是决定把外套扣子解开。  
然后他就在觐见殿上见到了他阔别了快一个月的未婚夫。  
诺克提斯十分罕见地把头发梳成一丝不苟的背头，国王陛下看起来像是刚刚举行完一场仪式，现在正一脸气愤地坐在王座上，翘着二郎腿还托着下巴。  
“嘿！国王陛下！”  
普隆普特一路小跑着登上阶梯来到诺克提斯面前，好在今天晚上不算太暗，他没有因为看不见阶梯而摔倒。诺克提斯看见他来了，从椅子上站起身对着他的肩膀不轻不重地揍了一拳：“你怎么现在才来？”  
“我睡着了，对不起，诺克特。”普隆普特挠挠自己的后脑，伸手抓住了诺克提斯还没收回的拳头握在掌心里，他揉着诺克提斯的掌心，就着月光小心翼翼地观察他。普隆普特感觉对方用来假装生气的粗重的呼吸声越来越平缓，诺克提斯起先眼神还有点躲闪，但他的视线兜兜转转了好几圈，最终还是回到普隆普特的眼睛里。摄影师敏锐地捕捉到了他嘴角的笑意，便毫不客气地亲吻了他的嘴角。  
普隆普特轻轻地啄了一下诺克提斯光滑的嘴角，还没等嘴唇完全分开又偏移了几公分去磨蹭他的嘴唇。alpha非常配合地和他接吻，轻轻地啮咬他丰满的下嘴唇，两人亲热时唇齿相依难免会摩擦出不雅地水声，然后诺克提斯通过嘴唇的触感发现普隆普特露出了满足地笑容。  
“嗯——诺克特，我好想你啊。”  
久别重逢的omega在亲吻的间隙低声说着，他搂着诺克提斯的脖子，身体紧贴着他的。诺克提斯感觉到他的体温和呼吸就贴在自己的胸口，普隆普特说话的时候嘴唇偶尔也会扫过诺克提斯的，呼吸产生的热气就喷在对方的嘴唇和舌尖上，让人搞不清他究竟是想要说话还是想要调情。  
“普隆普特……”诺克提斯的话语几次三番被omega愈发急切和湿润的接吻打断，普隆普特微微张开嘴，像小狗一样露出舌尖，然后他又去舔诺克提斯的唇缝，紧接着便和他的舌头纠缠在一起，活像是两条正在发情交配的蛇。  
“诺克特——”  
普隆普特的声音像是混入了蜜糖，他努力支撑住自己发软的双腿不让自己瘫倒在诺克提斯的怀里，诺克提斯看到他紫罗兰色的双眸里印出了像是钻石切面一般闪耀的反光。他撑起自己的身体，却又舍不得离开诺克提斯的嘴唇，只能和他贴着脸站在拥抱在一起，好像他必须要呼吸诺克提斯吻过的空气才能活下去一样。  
“我有事要告诉你。”普隆普特紧紧贴着诺克提斯的身体，却不敢看他的脸。  
“正巧我也有件事要告诉你。”诺克提斯揽着普隆普特的腰，他感觉omega的胸部贴在自己的胸口，柔软的乳房被自己有些坚硬的胸膛挤压着，从触感上引发人色情的遐想。  
“什么？”普隆普特不假思索地问，伸手摸了一下诺克提斯垂到耳边的发丝，他的眼睛有一段时间一直盯着诺克提斯的嘴唇看，好像在研究他喘息的频率和说话时嘴唇的动作。  
“我今天和大臣们吵了一个下午外加半个晚上，他们终于同意我们结婚了。普隆普特……我们可以结婚了。”  
普隆普特感觉抱着自己的胳膊又收紧了一些，诺克提斯紧紧攥着他背后的衣服，年轻的国王看起来很紧张，眼神不住地躲闪：“虽然之前已经问过一次了。但是！现在不一样了……普隆普特……”  
诺克提斯捧着普隆普特的脸颊，然后抵住他的额头不让他的眼神逃跑，他看到普隆普特的眼睛里像是绽开的花蕊，他在爱人的鼻息里闻到了柑橘和青草的香味。  
普隆普特大概猜到了诺克提斯想要说什么，他紧张得身体僵直，诺克提斯眼睛里的爱意已经满溢了出来，几乎要把他淹没，他感觉自己在失重，只能紧紧抱住他的alpha，将身心完全依靠在他的身上，让他抓住自己不要飘走。  
“普……普隆普特……我！我我我我……”  
诺克提斯的嘴唇不停地哆嗦，他像是一个卡壳了的机器，整个人都热得快要冒烟。  
普隆普特想说“我愿意”，他无比地愿意。但是他又舍不得诺克提斯害羞卡壳的模样，他想要听诺克提斯和他说出那句话，想要诺克提斯亲口说出自己的爱意。他想听到诺克提斯说爱他，说想和他结婚，想听诺克提斯再一次用磕磕绊绊的话来向他求婚。  
然后郑重地对他说：“我愿意。”  
“普……普隆普特！请，请嫁给我吧！我真的，真的真的真的很想和你结婚，我想和你结婚！请和我结婚吧，普隆普特！”  
诺克提斯一口气喊出一长串告白的话语，他的求婚在空荡荡的大殿里回荡着，好像是教堂的钟声一般，反反复复地震荡着普隆普特的身体。  
他的alpha此刻正强迫自己克服害羞去直视他，光是不移开视线就已经使尽了全力。路西斯国王的脸红得像是刚钓上来的鲤鱼，普隆普特紧贴着他的身体和他面对面都能感觉到他脸上发出的热量，仿佛在他的头顶撒一把葱花就能直接上菜了。  
普隆普特看到未婚夫如此急切又小心翼翼的模样又不禁觉得他可爱得有些好笑，他坏笑着，故意不去说诺克提斯等得无比心焦的那三个字，抱住他的脖子开始和他接吻。  
就像是过去诺克提斯在普隆普特对他说“我爱你”时经常做的那样，用缠绵旖旎的长吻让对方沉浸在爱欲中，借以蒙混过关。  
起先他真的得逞了。诺克提斯本能地回应了他，原本绕在腰间的手按住他的背脊慢慢向上抚摸，一直游走到omega后颈的位置。诺克提斯的手指有意无意地触碰到他留在普隆普特后颈上的标记，然后又去揉捏对方的脖子借此将对方按向自己，方便他用舌头在普隆普特的口腔里肆意掠夺他口中的唾液与氧气。  
普隆普特被情绪莫名高涨的诺克提斯吻得脑袋发晕，几乎要跌倒在诺克提斯的臂弯里。他本能地后退想要呼吸新鲜空气，却又被诺克提斯追着继续缠绵。  
普隆普特只觉得他的身体不像是自己的，他像是被抽干了所有力气，即便是依靠着诺克提斯，他的双腿依然在不住地打颤，他的呼吸声中带上了娇嗔一样的呻吟，嘴唇和下巴上全是被诺克提斯搅浑的二人的唾液。  
普隆普特感觉眼前的世界很模糊，他只能看到诺克提斯，其他的都像是一些浸在水里的照片，唯独诺克提斯是清晰的，他靠得那么近，他的鼻息就吹在普隆普特的嘴唇上，他的睫毛在眨眼时偶尔会擦到普隆普特脸上的绒毛。一切关于诺克提斯的感官都被成倍的放大，好像他眨眨眼就在普隆普特身上掀起一阵风暴。  
“你还没有回答我呢。”  
诺克提斯喘着粗气，用力捏了一下普隆普特的臀肉，早就被亲吻得意乱情迷的omega本能地发出一声惊叫，然后又因为感到害羞想要把脸藏到诺克提斯的肩膀里。  
“休想蒙混过关。”  
起先普隆普特还想去磨蹭诺克提斯的身体分散他的注意力，但是马上又被国王陛下用近乎下流的手法拍了一下屁股。紧身裤发出的响声让普隆普特不禁夹紧了双腿。他忍不住发出享受的呻吟，普隆普特喘着气，搂着诺克提斯的肩膀不敢让他看到自己的表情。  
“哈啊……愿，愿意……我愿意，唔！！诺克特……我愿意，啊——不要摸那里啊，哈啊……”  
普隆普特为了躲避诺克提斯性骚扰一样的逼供大声说出自己的意愿。他的声音磕磕绊绊的，就像他的身体一样找不到重心，好像随时都会摔倒。  
他听到诺克提斯笑了，似乎很满意这样的答复。国王陛下扶住omega的腰让他跟着自己转了个方向，接着把他向下压去。普隆普特只觉得有什么东西磕了一下他的膝盖，然后他便一屁股坐到路西斯国王的王座上。  
惊觉未婚夫要做什么的普隆普特想要阻止，但是他的alpha握住了他的手腕将它们扣在他的头两侧，诺克提斯将一个膝盖抵在普隆普特的双腿中间好让他将双腿分开，一边低下身子反复亲吻吮吸对方的嘴唇和舌尖。普隆普特感觉他在吮吸自己的骨髓。他被拿捏在诺克提斯的掌心里，在他并不用力的桎梏下动弹不得。普隆普特只觉得自己已经被他的温柔和情欲紧紧裹住，深深陷在他的身下。  
见普隆普特慢慢地不再抵抗以后诺克提斯便放开了他的双手，转而去拥抱他的身体。诺克提斯的手扶在普隆普特的身侧，拇指摁到他的乳侧。普隆普特很自然地搂住爱人的脖子与他的唇齿纠缠在一起，然后仰起身体，好让自己的上半身尽可能地贴到诺克提斯的胸口。  
诺克提斯吻了半晌终于放开了他，他们的嘴唇分离的时候发出清脆的水声，被搅浑的唾液被拉出一条长长的丝线，牵引着刚刚还在亲吻的两人。诺克提斯用手撑在椅背上，他的脸就在普隆普特的脸侧几毫米的位置。诺克提斯大口喘息的时候吐出的热风会吹到普隆普特的脸颊和耳畔，惹得对方身体一阵灵激，普隆普特则是脱力一般瘫倒在那里，趴开双腿好让诺克提斯可以把膝盖搁到椅子上。  
“那个……其实还有一个事情。”诺克提斯平稳了呼吸后又开口了，他缩着脖子，看起来比刚刚更加羞怯。  
“嗯——？”  
“呃……那个！其实是这样的。他们同意我公开娶你了，但是有一个条件——必须要黑发的孩子当继承人。”  
“什么？”普隆普特一时之间没办法处理那么大的信息量，顺口问了一句。  
“总之！”诺克提斯猛地抬起了普隆普特的膝盖，这一动作几乎要把他掀翻。普隆普特抗议了几句，但是诺克提斯正完全沉浸在自己的世界里组织语言，完全没有听见他的抱怨，“总之——你得和我一起……一起振兴路西斯王族！”  
“哈？！”  
还没等普隆普特把满腹的吐槽说出口，诺克提斯又抱住了他，他半躺在椅子上，身体被折叠起来露出私处。普隆普特感觉到alpha紧贴着自己大腿根的跨下早已经变得鼓鼓囊囊，他想到接下来可能会发生的事，下意识地吞了一口唾沫。  
普隆普特感觉到诺克提斯的双手在自己的背后摸索，他的汗衫下摆被诺克提斯从裤子里拉了出来。普隆普特的腰带系得很松，诺克提斯可以轻易地把手伸进他的裤子里。他用布满薄茧的手顺着普隆普特的臀部一下子滑到他的裤子里，在靠近后穴的位置摸到了一大批湿滑的体液糊在内裤和臀缝上。  
“哈啊——那里，唔……诺克特……”  
普隆普特用瘫软的胳膊去推搡正在吮吸自己颈窝的alpha，他听见耳边有啧啧的亲吻声，希望诺克提斯不要把吻痕留在太明显的位置。  
“不留下精斑的话应该就不会被发现吧？”诺克提斯的话听起来有些没有底气。但是他的手却毫不迟疑地解开了普隆普特和自己腰带上的金属搭扣，他迫不及待地拉开omega的裤链，手指触碰到被撑开变形的内裤。  
“诺克特！”  
普隆普特强行把自己的意识从飘忽不定的云端里拽回来，他抓住诺克提斯的双手不让对方做进一步的动作，诺克提斯有些疑惑地望向他，不知为何今晚国王殿下的眼睛看起来格外的亮，月光在他的眼睛里撒了几枚星星，让他此刻的眼神看起来显得莫名的委屈。  
“你……不想做吗？”诺克提斯试探地问道，反手握住普隆普特的手腕，轻轻抚摸他的刺青。  
普隆普特被他问得一时语塞，他摇了摇头，低头不去看诺克提斯，好像是在认错。  
“我有事要告诉你。”他说。  
“发生什么事了？你哪来不舒服吗？受伤了吗？！”  
诺克提斯有些着急地想要靠近普隆普特看看他究竟哪里受了伤，但又压到了普隆普特被抬起的双腿，本来他们的姿势就像是在做爱，现在又时不时地被急躁的国王殿下挤压身体，这让躺在椅子上的omega感觉自己像是正在被侵犯。  
“不，我没有受伤你别担心。”  
普隆普特挪了挪身体想要调整一个相对舒服的姿势，但是不管怎么活动他的双腿都无处安放，只能暂时把脚搁在两边扶手上。诺克提斯用手撑着椅背，仔细观察普隆普特的表情。  
普隆普特低垂着眉眼，长长的侧刘海遮住了小半张脸，诺克提斯拨开细软如金沙一样的发丝，发现普隆普特的脸烫得惊人。普隆普特大张着双腿，用一种无比色情的姿势蜷缩在他的影子里，脸上的表情却像是刚刚开始初恋的少女。  
“我……呃……嗯……怎么说呢。”  
诺克提斯用手指抬起普隆普特的下巴用拇指摩挲他的嘴唇，起先他愣了一下，好像是被人剪断了意识，然后才惊觉自己正在撕咬嘴唇上的死皮，连带着掀开新生的部分流出一些血丝。  
“怎么了？”  
诺克提斯又问，他的手顺着普隆普特的下巴抚摸到他的脸侧，omega用脸颊磨蹭他粗糙的掌心，深吸一口气。  
“我……其实，你刚刚说到孩子的事……”  
“啊！”诺克提斯好像突然明白了什么，他对着普隆普特微笑了一下，好像是在安慰他，“没有也没关系的。我只是想公开和你结婚。”  
诺克提斯把自己的额头抵上普隆普特的，他用一种像是哄对方睡觉时才用的，像是爱人之间的悄悄话一样的语气轻声说道：“如果你不喜欢的话不要孩子也没有关系，毕竟没有条件说一定要生。”  
“不，我不是这个意思！”普隆普特急忙解释道，“我……不是这个意思。”  
诺克提斯没有继续追问，只是安静地看着他的爱人。这让普隆普特突然开始后悔为什么没有在电话里告诉他。  
“我……嗯……”普隆普特想要说出口，他很急切地想要告诉诺克提斯自己怀孕了，他想看到诺克提斯露出欣喜到难以置信的表情。  
可他却怎么也说不出口。  
那句话像是一个纸团堵在他的喉咙口，他的呼吸越来越急促，却又怎么也发不出声。但是诺克提斯却出奇地耐心，他看着普隆普特不停躲闪的眼神还有脸上越来越明显的红晕，小心翼翼地压制自己因为紧张变得粗重的呼吸声。  
“我，其实……我已经……”

诺克提斯感觉自己像是被人一头按进水里，他吸不上气，手心因为出汗有些打滑。  
他在心里预想了所有的情况，像是普隆普特讨厌孩子，或者不孕不育，那他可以很轻松地告诉他没关系他们没有孩子也没关系，他只想摆平议员们和他的爱人结婚而已。  
只要不是出轨，普隆普特做什么自己都能笑着说“没关系”  
诺克提斯咽了一口唾沫，他看到普隆普特紧闭着双眼。金发的omega吸了一大口气，然后下定决心一般地大声说道：“其实我已经怀孕了！”  
“啊……原来是怀孕了啊，吓死我了……”诺克提斯肉眼可见地舒了一大口气，“这没关系啊，我们——呃？哎？哎——？！？！？！”  
“你是笨蛋吗！”普隆普特红着脸，颇为不满地用拳头在诺克提斯的肩头上揍了一拳。  
“怀……啊？！居然！”诺克提斯有些呆滞地想要重复普隆普特说的话，却被自己的舌头卡住了，他悄悄地自己重复了一遍那个让普隆普特差点害羞到窒息的词语，然后他突然噗嗤一下笑了出来。  
普隆普特一脸莫名地看着他的alpha盯着椅子扶手傻笑，等他好不容易控制好表情之后对上普隆普特的视线又立刻傻笑出声。普隆普特一时有些晃神，感觉此刻诺克提斯面对的可能不是即将和他结婚的omega，而是他钓了好几个小时的粉红雀鳝。  
普隆普特扪心自问了一下，觉得自己还真没有把握能和粉红雀鳝争宠。  
诺克提斯习惯性地低头想要让刘海遮住自己的脸，可只有几根稍短的发丝从他精心打理的发型里散了出来，普隆普特发现有什么又湿又热的东西砸到了自己的身上。他的衣服上出现了好几块圆形的水渍。  
“对不起……我太高兴了。”  
诺克提斯的声音里听起来像是有水珠结在上面。他用力吸了一下鼻子，眼泪却还是一颗接着一颗地往下掉。  
普隆普特伸手触碰他的脸，年轻的alpha闭上眼睛，眼眶里的泪水一下子被挤了出来，顺着脸上两道泪痕滑到下巴上，普隆普特亲吻了一下他上扬的嘴角，诺克提斯微微睁开眼去偷看他的爱人。他的眼睛像是因索姆尼亚清晨的薄雾，又好像是冬日的圆月。他眼眶里的泪水映出明亮的月光，乍一看让人以为里面蓄满了繁星。  
“我好高兴。”诺克提斯又重复了一遍，猫儿一样亲昵地磨蹭普隆普特的鬓角。  
“我也是。”普隆普特说，他感觉鼻尖有些发酸。  
诺克提斯的视线从普隆普特的眼睛移动到衣角微微掀起的小腹：“什么时候有的？怪不得我总觉得你这次回来变胖了。”  
“大概4个月了，太好了诺克特！”  
普隆普特双手勾住诺克提斯的脖子，他仰起头看着不停擦眼泪的诺克提斯，在他的泪痕上留下细密的亲吻，像是要用体温烙干它们，“我们马上就能见到路西斯的新继承人了。”  
“可是他们只承认黑发的继承人……”诺克提斯趁着普隆普特蹭到他嘴唇的档口偷窃似地和他接吻，“我想要金发的孩子，像你一样的金发。”

我想要我们的孩子像你一样。诺克提斯说。

“你家可是还有王位要继承啊。”  
“可我还是希望能有一个缩小版的你。”诺克提斯撇嘴说道。  
“可我也想要缩小版的你呀？”  
诺克提斯认真思考了一秒：“就不能全都要吗？”  
“也可以呀。”普隆普特笑了，他用鼻尖蹭着诺克提斯发红的鼻头，用他平时安抚国王睡觉用的温柔声线说道，“你想要多少都可以。”  
诺克提斯像是一瞬间被触碰到某个开关，他的身子突然压下来，肩膀顶住了普隆普特的大腿，几乎要将他的身体对折。  
诺克提斯一下子挨得很近，普隆普特能感受到他呼吸中的热度，他的双手撑在普隆普特的头两侧，他瞟到国王陛下的手肘在微微发抖。诺克提斯几乎整个人都压在普隆普特身上，他能清晰地感觉到自己的大腿根部正蹭着什么东西，诺克提斯的下体肿胀得厉害，即使隔着裤子也能清晰地感觉到对方的形状。这叫omega清晰地回忆起后穴被诺克提斯填满，然后在里面成结，alpha反复抽插顶撞到令他整夜沉浸在被诺克提斯的爱欲侵占所产生的高潮中。诺克提斯强硬地占据了他所有的感官和意识，用一种近乎做爱的姿态。  
“普隆普特！相信我，我一定会再让你受孕的！”  
“只要你希望，多少次都可以！绝对会再让你怀孕的！”  
诺克提斯无比坚定地用极近的距离对着他的omega喊出这句话。这让普隆普特感觉他说的不是言语而是原子弹。硕大的蘑菇云遮蔽了普隆普特脑子里的一切，他看着眼前的诺克提斯，觉得他帅气得令自己感觉陌生。  
这一刻，他无比确信路西斯的国王会魔法。  
明明是那么色情的姿势，那么羞耻的台词，为了被他这样一本正经地说出来以后却好像是浪漫的告白。好像有花瓣，又像是月光的碎片一般的东西在空气里漂浮，诺克提斯的轮廓看上去模糊不清，无比坚定的眼神和罕见的帅气脸庞就好像是omega怀春时的梦境。明明听到的是叫人怀疑国王陛下不知廉耻的话语，却让普隆普特心动得仿佛这是他们第一次告白。

诺克特好帅。  
救命他今天怎么那么帅气？他为什么这么帅？  
好想和他结婚  
好喜欢，真的好喜欢诺克特。  
能爱上诺克特实在是太好了……

就在普隆普特被漫溢的恋爱情怀淹没到几近宕机的时候，诺克提斯突然撤离了身体，不再压迫他的双腿和私处。普隆普特感觉有微凉的冷风吹到之前他们肉体贴合的部位，企图吹散诺克提斯残留在他身上的体温。  
“但是已经有小宝宝在里面了就不能做了吧……”诺克提斯略带遗憾地冲普隆普特笑了一下，准备起身离开，却被一把拽住，诺克提斯被扯着向前，几乎摔倒在普隆普特身上。  
“可是我想做。”普隆普特不愿意放过眼前帅气到让他恋爱千百次的诺克提斯。他抓住alpha的手，将他的中指含在嘴里吮吸了一下，普隆普他感觉到对方的手抽出一样地动了一下，诺克提斯碰了一下他的衣服下摆，但又马上像是触电一样的缩回。于是普隆普特松开口让诺克提斯的手指从他的口中抽走，连带着拉出一串晶莹的唾液，像是牵在国王指尖连接两人的银线。  
然后他站起身，按着诺克提斯的肩膀让他坐到属于他的王座上，诺克提斯用那只中指还泛着水光的手背抵住嘴唇，生怕普隆普特用亲吻让他失去理智。  
“你这样不方便吧……？”他红着脸，像是即将迎接初夜的少女。  
“那我来帮你做，只要不从那里进来就可以了吧？”普隆普特抓住诺克提斯企图挡在胯下的手将它拿开，好在之前对方已经解开了腰带和扣子。  
“放心吧，不会弄脏这里的。”普隆普特跪在诺克提斯的双腿中间，用牙咬住早已被绷紧的裤链，慢慢地，向下一点点拉开。  
好像是在宣告一场开幕式。


	2. Chapter 2

“唔……嗯——”  
空旷的皇宫大殿里，天选之王坐在他的座位上。国王高仰着头不停喘息，面色潮红仿佛是生了一场大病。他一边喘息一边从喉咙里发出难以抑制的低吟，然后艰难地吞咽下那些几乎要溢出嘴角的唾液，伸手抚摸正跪在他胯下努力为他吞吐性器的omega。  
普隆普特用一只手扶着诺克提斯的下体根部，竭尽所能地想要多含进来一些。诺克提斯抚摸他的脸颊，帮他把已经被体液打湿的刘海撩到耳后。普隆普特顺便用脸颊磨蹭他的掌心。得到alpha的爱抚后他便更加努力地将对方肿胀不堪的性欲吞进喉咙里，同时用力吮吸柱身不能让自己的唾液和诺克提斯的体液弄脏他身上昂贵的礼服。  
诺克提斯看着空旷的大厅，感觉意识在从身体里一点点被抽出来。他只听见双腿之间不停传来舔舐还有吮吸液体的声音，普隆普特将口中的性器吐了出来。诺克提斯听到很轻的“波！”的声响，他感觉到普隆普特用湿热的舌尖去描摹自己勃起的性器上青筋的走向，然后非常迅速地赶在分泌出的爱液还没有流到柱身上的时候就卷走了马眼上的所有积液。  
“普隆普特……啊——普隆普特，好舒服……”  
“唔——”  
普隆普特因为嘴巴被完全填满没有办法回应诺克提斯，只能从唇舌间漏出响亮的吸吮声，诺克提斯的下体前段能感觉到omega的口腔里因为反复咽下诺克提斯的体液而有规律的收缩，像极了他们平时做爱时被填满后不停挤压alpha肉棒的甬道。  
这个突然产生的念头让诺克提斯心里一颤——他想要和普隆普特做爱，想和他亲热和他接吻，想和他身体交缠在一起听他喘息呻吟，想爱抚他的身体让他舒服得手足无措。  
每次只要他的下体插入普隆普特的身体里，金发的omega一定会挺起腰部，大腿微微发颤，没一会儿嘴角就会溢出唾液，这个时候去撞击他的身体，对方一定会搂住他的背脊在他耳边发出诱惑的呻吟，然后把腿盘到他的腰上和他交合。  
诺克提斯的思绪被一阵细碎的金属碰撞的声音吸引，普隆普特匍匐在他的胯下，一只手还在忙不迭地抚摸他没能含进嘴里的肉棒，另一只手却放在下面不知道在忙些什么。他的腰往下沉，臀部被抬得很高，两腿张开趴在诺克提斯的双腿间，如果从背后看一定像极了他发情时在床上做出的姿态。  
“嗯！唔——嗯……”普隆普特突然摇晃了几下身体，将口中的性器吐出来了一点，诺克提斯注意到他的另一只手塞进了不知道什么时候解开的裤子里，不知道抠弄什么，他只感觉到omega的口腔里汩汩地冒出唾液，为了不让唾液弄湿国王的西装，普隆普特只能不听吮吸肉棒上的体液防止他们从嘴角漏出来，断断续续的吮吸声在空旷的大殿里听起来格外响亮。  
诺克提斯将精液悉数射进普隆普特口中的时候对方喉咙里发出撒娇一样的呜咽声，普隆普特抬眼看他，脸颊上的红晕一路蔓延到眼角，他的睫毛湿漉漉的粘连在一起，嘴里还吸着诺克提斯的下体没有松开。  
诺克提斯把手伸进让他的刘海和脸颊的空隙里，细软的发丝摇曳着磨蹭他的手被，他用拇指揩掉了对方眼角的泪花。普隆普特像是回应一样磨蹭他的掌心，他喘着粗气，不停摇晃腰肢，将已经释放过一次的柱身含在嘴里大声吸吮。将差点漏出来的精液和唾液舔得干干净净之后才松开诺克提斯的下体。  
“漏出来弄脏衣服就不好了。”普隆普特脱力一样趴伏在诺克提斯的胯下，把手从裤子里抽了出来。  
诺克提斯看着他泛着水光的手指，吞了一下口水。普隆普特口中的热气呼在他挺硬的下体上，这叫年轻的alpha心痒难耐。  
不插入的话应该没关系的吧。  
诺克提斯自我安慰道，拉起普隆普特的胳膊示意他坐到自己腿上来。路西斯国王的座位对于两个成年男性来说空间实在是太小了，普隆普特只能将腿盘在诺克提斯身后，他的腰带还有裤链都打开着，依稀可以看omega金色的毛发，诺克提斯索性将他的裤子拉到大腿根，普隆普特勃起的下体也暴露在国王的面前，omega略微涨大了的粉色性器和alpha紫黑色的庞大肉棒贴在一起。  
“诺克特……哈啊——好痒啊……”  
普隆普特身体前倾，几乎是贴着诺克提斯的脸在说话。他说话的时候还有浑浊的唾液在口中粘成线，他挺起腰，柔软的胸部挤压在诺克提斯的胸口，一时之间诺克提斯都不知道要把手放到那里，一直到爱人捧起他的脸和他接吻才后知后觉地搂住对方的腰。  
普隆普特的腰很细，因为长期锻炼的缘故，他的肩膀很宽广然而腰部却十分纤细。诺克提斯用一只手揽住他的腰，另一只手按住他的背脊，他能摸到普隆普特的脊柱，他背部的肌肉紧绷着，摸起来稍微有些硬，但是肌肉间的沟壑又吸引着他去抚摸探索。他从背后抓住普隆普特的外套领子往下拉，象征王之剑的修身制服被拽下一半，挂在普隆普特的手臂上。诺克提斯又拽了两下没能将衣服从普隆普特的背上扯下来，便干脆把手伸进外套里去隔着汗衫和马甲去抚摸揉搓普隆普特的后背，他怀里的爱人搂住他的脖子，反复交换角度去和他的舌头交缠，他感觉有什么东西一直在磨蹭自己的下体。普隆普特的嘴里还有残余的腥味，但是没一会儿诺克提斯就适应了这股味道，普隆普特的口腔非常温热，他反复舔舐诺克提斯的嘴角，却还是止不住横流的唾液。诺克提斯注意到他在接吻的间隙频频发出难耐的呻吟，普隆普特的下体在诺克提斯的胯部反复磨蹭，他的手拂过诺克提斯的脸颊，划过他的脖子和锁骨，在他张嘴的时候啃咬他的嘴唇。  
诺克提斯睁开眼，看到普隆普特眯着眼睛，脸上一片潮红，口中呼出的气息像迷雾一样罩住了他们。普隆普特发出撒娇一样的哼哼声，他想要某样东西的时候，就会发出这种一波三折的声音来缠着诺克提斯，迄今为止还没有失手过。  
“不……不能做啊，宝宝在里面。”诺克提斯有些底气不足，毕竟他的下体也涨得无比难受。  
普隆普特趴到alpha的肩头，在他的耳边喘息着，然后像是在念咒语一样，用绵长婉转的音调说着让诺克提斯丧失理智的话语。  
“后面，好痒……唔——诺克特～”  
“帮帮我——好难受啊诺克特……”  
“好想要——”

稍微帮他按摩一下应该没关系的吧……

诺克提斯自暴自弃地用亲吻堵住了那张不停诱惑他的嘴唇，然后将揽住普隆普特的那只手摸到了对方的后穴，不出意外的，omega的后穴正在不停的翕动，体液随着穴口的动作不停外溢。稍微触碰一下穴口就惹得怀里的人打了个激灵，普隆普特一边往他的怀里躲避，一边将腰部下沉，好让后穴完全暴露在诺克提斯的掌心里。  
“诺克特……”普隆普特把头埋在丈夫的胸口，无比羞怯地催促他。  
手指非常轻易地进入了普隆普特的后穴，普隆普特挺直了腰背，紧紧攥住诺克提斯胸口的衣服，诺克提斯听到他在喘息，似乎还有隐隐约约的抽泣声，像是在努力压制自己的欲火，好像自己根本没有帮到他反而是在折磨他一样。  
于是诺克提斯又塞入一根手指，稍微将普隆普特的后穴撑开一些，然后熟练地摸到他的前列腺反复碾压磨蹭，普隆普特发出一声高亢的哭喊，意识到自己的失态之后又咬住嘴唇不让自己叫出声，诺克提斯的手指上还有长期握剑留下的薄茧，普隆普特喜欢这种感觉，他喜欢对方粗糙的手指抚摸自己，然后掐按自己的臀肉的感觉，喜欢对方用有力的手指揉捏他的胸部的动作。诺克提斯的手指很长，多半和他会弹钢琴有关系，并且看起来骨节分明，每一根轮廓都充满了美感。  
现在这样的手指正在自己的身体里，在按压他的私处，在为他服务。  
这个念头让普隆普特心口很痒。  
普隆普特能感觉到他们在模拟做爱时的样子在自己的私处进进出出，偶尔掌心会拍打到湿润的后穴发出清脆的水声。普隆普特一瞬间真的以为他在和诺克提斯做爱，几个月的分离实在是太久了，久到他都要忘记诺克提斯身上的气味和温度了，他想念这一刻已经很久了。  
普隆普特有些忘情地前后摆动身体去迎合诺克提斯的手指，他张大嘴发出满足的低吟，却被诺克提斯用舌头堵住了唇舌。普隆普特睁开眼，看到他的爱人正紧皱着眉头，似乎也正在忍耐酷刑，手上的动作越发激烈，几乎是在拍打普隆普特的臀部。这让普隆普特不由得随着诺克提斯手指抽插的节奏呻吟，他像是被抽走了背脊似的瘫在alpha的怀里，随着对方掌心拍击臀肉的节奏摇晃腰部，然后又被他的alpha掐住下巴接吻。诺克提斯在亲吻的时候也毫不含糊地用舌头在普隆普特的口中抽插，已经忍耐到极限的国王陛下动作有些粗鲁，普隆普特的下颚被捏住合不上嘴，只能任由他粗暴地吸吮自己的舌头然后舔舐自己的口腔，把唾液送进自己的嘴里，让自己的下巴上满是来不及吞咽下去的唾液。虽然被强行堵在嘴里的声音已经带上了哭腔，但是普隆普特并不讨厌这种感觉，这让他想起刚刚口交的时候，诺克提斯高潮时情不自禁地顶胯，让性器在他的口腔里来回抽插。

就像是在做爱一样。

普隆普特感觉有温热的唾液滴到两人紧贴着的下体上，可他已经连吞咽的余力都没有了，他感觉自己的背脊又酸又胀，被遭受冷落的胸部也兀自发胀，他用力揉了几下，但却因为衣服的阻隔没办法安抚到已经挺立起来的乳头，这让他多少有些失望。诺克提斯松开了他的下巴，然后顺着他的背脊抚摸他，接着又按住他的后颈不让他从这个过于缠绵的亲吻中逃脱，普隆普特感觉自己的意识像是融化了，他趴在诺克提斯的怀里，抓着他的西装领子好让自己不要摔倒，然后任由他的alpha用舌头和手指侵犯自己，让潮涌的快感把他仅存的“不可以弄脏衣服”的理智冲走。  
一直到普隆普特射精之后诺克提斯才放开他，普隆普特的大腿在不停地打颤，他大口呼吸清冷的空气，感觉自己像是在发烧一样，大脑一片混沌，只感觉到面前的人也在喘气，他在拥抱自己。  
“感觉舒服了吗？”诺克提斯亲吻他的头发问道。  
“嗯……好——”普隆普特摸到了马甲的扣子，却没有力气去解开他，他想说还不够，诺克提斯还没有爱抚他的全身，诺克提斯的下体还硬着。但是看到国王礼服上有白色的污渍，被思念和爱欲冲昏头脑的omega瞬间清醒了不少，硬生生把撒娇想要做爱的话咽了下去。  
“你都没发现我好几个月没发情。”普隆普特用手揩了一下诺克提斯衣服上的精斑，发现那些浑浊的体液反而被自己揉得晕在黑色的西装上，连忙假装什么事也没发生过一样勾住诺克提斯的脖子和他说话，希望国王陛下不要介意自己把他的衣服弄得更脏了。  
“哈？”诺克提斯发出不解的惊呼，随后举起刚刚为普隆普特按摩前列腺的手。国王修长的手指上挂满了透明的体液，在月光的照射下看上去像是他的手指在闪闪发光。打开的指缝里还牵连着无数细丝，他把几乎湿透的手掌伸到普隆普特面前，“你这样和发情期有区别吗？”  
普隆普特窘迫地向后磨蹭了一下，却没有松开盘在诺克提斯腰上的双腿。  
“说得好像你和发情期不一样了似的。”金发的omega小声抱怨着，故意抬起腰像是要坐到alpha挺立的性器上。  
“喂！你小心一点啊！”诺克提斯感觉自己的心跳停了一下，有一阵钝痛蔓延开来，好像他无比希望能够用这样的姿势进入普隆普特的身体。

然后在午夜的王座上和他做爱。

但好在这只是一个恶作剧，普隆普特故意让性器抵到穴口后滑开，让柱身紧贴着他湿润的后穴。  
他们都能感觉到对方的性器在渴望自己，他们盯着对方的眼睛，小心翼翼地相互确认着。  
不知道是不是因为之前的亲吻过于粗暴，普隆普特的脸很红，还时不时抽一个鼻子。他的眼角还挂着没来得及流下来的泪花，紫色的虹膜像是层层叠叠的花蕊一样，看起来无比柔软。又好像是专门用来捕获诺克提斯的渔网。  
“诺克特——”普隆普特像是在亲吻一样贴着他的嘴唇喊自己爱人的名字，他能感觉到omega的舌头有意无意地探出来，舌尖扫过他的唇缝，“我听医生说，现在适当地做的话应该也没有关系。”  
“适当的？”诺克提斯反问，他感觉自己的理性在慢慢出走。普隆普特还抓着他的手塞进自己的衣服里。  
“那如果只是稍微……稍微做一下的话……”  
诺克提斯搂着对方的另一只手犹豫了一下，然后像是抚摸一样，一点点向着omega的臀部挪过去。  
“不舒服一定要说啊？！我们的安全词你还记得吧？”  
普隆普特胸前的衣服里印出一只手的形状，他挺起腰，胸前的衣服被绷得更紧了，他开口想要回答，却先被胸前产生的快感打败了，他感觉自己胸前的衣服好像比平时都要紧，猜想可能是怀孕导致的水肿。  
普隆普特掀起自己的汗衫，好把乳头从衣物摩擦的折磨里解放出来。他抓着诺克提斯的袖子，一只手不停揉捏无法被兼顾到的半边乳房：“嗯———是粉红，啊！粉红雀鳝……嗯——另一边也好涨啊……”  
确认完安全词之后诺克提斯便急不可耐地抬起普隆普特的腰，扒开他半边的的臀缝，然后按着他坐下来，将自己肿胀坚硬的下体一口气全插了进去。


	3. Chapter 3

普隆普特听到自己沉溺情欲的哭喊在空旷的大殿里回荡。他的呻吟撞到大理石制的地板和石柱，在空气中来回飘荡，最后又向层层叠叠地拍打在他的身上。他感觉到身下诺克提斯的裤子已经湿了一大片，大腿根部不断传来拍击声和湿衣服微凉的触感。普隆普特感觉很奇怪，自己的身体明明在向下坠，在诺克提斯的性器上来回抽插撞击，可他却觉得自己在漂浮，他的脑子昏昏胀胀的，意识好像是四散在天上的云。  
“有感觉到不舒服吗……”  
普隆普特听见自己的alpha在说话，声音是从他的脖颈边传来的，还伴着热气和粗重的呼吸。  
“哈啊！啊……诺克特……好舒服，好舒服啊——啊……”  
诺克提斯搂住爱人的腰，他摸到普隆普特的背脊是一条深陷在皮肉里的沟壑，他顺着沟壑往上走，山峦一样此起彼伏的背部肌肉此刻正紧绷着，随着omega身体的摆动不停发颤，好像是被名为快感的电流击中了一样。  
诺克提斯的状态也没有好到哪里去，不知是因为怀孕还是紧张，普隆普特这次比他们平时在别的地方偷情做爱时要紧绷得多。omega后穴里的媚肉紧贴着他，就连抽出的时候都不愿意松开，非要依依不舍地粘连一下，妄想能继续将肉棒吞进去包裹起来，然后榨干里面所有的体液。普隆普特的小腹也因为身体绷直而紧贴着诺克提斯的身体，他顺着对方勃起的性器向上抚摸，用手指梳过普隆普特已经湿成小簇的金色耻毛，却因为两人的身体太过贴近没有办法去抚摸普隆普特的腹部。  
于是他的手只能绕道侧面继续向上游走，摸到因为身体不断上下颠簸而微微晃动的双乳。  
诺克提斯双手按住普隆普特的侧乳向中间聚拢，omega的胸部很柔软，可以轻易地被揉捏挤压。  
普隆普特感觉到胸部的刺激，突然搂住了诺克提斯的脖子把他的头往自己胸口按，诺克提斯的嘴唇贴着上下不停晃动的乳头，闻到了一股不同于发情香味。  
为了验证自己的猜想，诺克提斯叼住omega的乳头含进嘴里用力吸吮。普隆普特发出一声惊呼，把手指插进他的头发里，连上下摆动的动作也缓慢了不少，但是后穴却吞得更加卖力了。  
年轻的alpha努力想把自己的意识从汹涌的快感中捞出来。但是他睁开了眼睛，看到了满面潮红的普隆普特。他的金发贴在脸上，还有几根发丝溜进半张着的嘴里，下巴和脖子湿得发亮。他一只手揪着诺克提斯背后的衣服，一只手又捧着自己另一边的乳房，像是想把它也一起送到诺克提斯的嘴里，这让诺克提斯清晰地看见omega的乳尖有一个白色的小点。  
普隆普特听见胸口被未婚夫吮吸得啧啧作响，快感挟裹着羞耻涌入他的血管，他感觉自己的心被吊在了大殿屋顶的玻璃窗上，但是他的身体却那么沉，被alpha的性器死死拴住，只能靠小幅低地不停抽插磨蹭深处的敏感点，诺克提斯的耻毛不停骚挠他的小穴和会阴，这种刺激的瘙痒感只能靠一次次不停地撞击拍打来缓解。  
但即使后穴的瘙痒可以靠alpha的性器得以缓解，胸前的阻塞感却不断增加，普隆普特感觉有巨石压在自己的胸口，令他几乎喘不上气，即便诺克提斯怎么掐弄舔舐总是难免厚此薄彼。  
而且他现在非常想和自己的未婚夫接吻。  
“诺克……特……啊！哈啊——诺克特！”  
普隆普特想叫自己的爱人亲吻自己，可是除了断断续续喊出对方的名字他什么话也说不出，但好在诺克提斯意识到了他是在索吻。便松开了被唾液浸染，慢慢冒出白色水珠挂在上面的乳尖，抬头向omega伸出舌头。  
普隆普特急不可耐地伸出舌头去和诺克提斯的交缠在一起，唾液滴在西装上留下大大小小的水渍。  
普隆普特在接吻的间隙稍稍睁开眼，偷看那个把他的爱情以及口中的氧气掠夺得一点都不剩的罪魁祸首，他感觉自己被alpha的亲吻灌醉了，除去后穴被塞满撞击的快感还有alpha口中唾液的气味什么都感觉不到，不管是口腔和下体都在被诺克提斯狠狠侵略，他有些无助地揪住对方胸口的衣服防止自己因为昏迷而掉下去，迷蒙中看到诺克提斯正看着自己。  
那双蓝灰色的眼睛好像是充满了迷雾的沼泽，普隆普特早就陷进去了，但是那双眼睛又在不停地提醒他，提醒他的爱人多么帅气，告诉自己诺克提斯有多么爱他。  
他突然想起就在十几分钟之前，这双眼睛还在坚定地望着他。

“绝对会再让你怀孕的！”

普隆普特说不清自己的爱人到底是王子还是流氓。他只记得诺克提斯说这句话的样子过于英俊帅气，让自己迫切地想被他占有，想和他做爱。

诺克提斯只感觉怀里的人在不停发抖，他偷偷睁开眼看了一眼自己的未婚夫，却意外对上对方的眼睛。普隆普特像是在看他，又好像什么都看不见，彻底被情欲蒙住了双眼。但是不管怎样，omega迷离的眼神都是最好的催情剂，眼看着面前的人已经像是要融化一样瘫软在自己身上，诺克提斯用力挺胯，将忍耐许久的欲望悉数射入omega潮湿的后穴里。  
诺克提斯感觉眼前一阵发白，他的力气好像也跟着精液一起被射出体外了一样，他搂着普隆普特的腰喘息，寻求安慰一样把头埋在对方胸口。普隆普特的身体还在紧绷着不停颤抖，他的乳尖上挂着两枚小小的白色水珠，那两枚水珠也跟着在诺克提斯面前发颤，似乎还有微微变大的趋势。诺克提斯感觉自己的下体仍然被层层叠叠的媚肉包裹纠缠着，贪得无厌地朝他索取爱液。  
终于等到普隆普特从高潮中恢复神智，他像刚睡醒，半睁着眼。  
“唔……诺克特？”  
普隆普特稍微活动了几下，发现alpha肉棒上的结仍然紧紧拴着他，诺克提斯有些窘迫，只能低头看他胸前的液滴。  
“看来只能做到结消失为止了。”  
“哈？！万一到早上你还没发完情怎么办？”  
“alpha才不会发情，明明是你在发情吧？”  
“怪我咯？都怪你耍什么帅，非要和我说那种话！混蛋啊你凭什么那么帅？！”  
“我说什么了？”诺克提斯问。  
普隆普特噎住了，他说不出口，虽然诺克提斯说这句话的样子帅得他头晕，但是这句话实在太是令人难以启齿。  
更何况现在他们的下体还插在一起拔不出来。  
“我说的哪句话那么帅？”见他面露羞涩，诺克提斯反而来劲了，还顶了一下普隆普特的屁股，这让高潮余韵未消的omega又一次惊叫出声。  
“快告诉我嘛——”诺克提斯用头发在普隆普特的身体上来回磨蹭，对方又羞又痒，狠狠朝他肩膀上捶了一拳，反而让使坏的王子笑出了声。

“诺克特！诺克特……不行啊……好羞耻……唔——哈……会，会被看见的……”  
“你之前就不怕被看见了吗？”国王反问道，咬住omega的后颈。  
普隆普特坐在诺克提斯的腿上，面对着觐见殿，就好像他是坐在王座上的国王一样。他的双腿被身后侵犯他的alpha抱住张开，身体的重心全放在身体交合的部位，他看到自己的性器不停摇晃，甩出乳白色的体液溅在深色的大理石地板上，后穴被抽插产生的黏稠水声和背后诺克提斯亲吻自己身体的声音混在一起，伴着他的呻吟宣泄出来。  
普隆普特紧紧抓着爱人的衣服，他感觉自己面对的楼梯是一座悬崖。他好怕自己会掉下去，只能努力往诺克提斯的怀里靠去，但又因为后穴的快感不自觉地反弓身体，像是在给整个宫殿展示自己的身体。  
“唔……不行……这样不行……好羞耻。诺克特——啊！诺克特……换个姿势好不好？哈啊……啊……又要射了！会弄脏台阶的！呜……求你了……啊！不要顶了要射了！”  
诺克提斯终于停下了腰腹，让普隆普特眼前的白色迷雾稍微散去了一点，他侧过头去亲吻对方，顺便把他的手放到自己的胸部上。那对挂着乳汁的乳房一直都无暇被顾及，只能挂着随着身体高潮不停溢出变大的白色液滴随着身体的上下摆动不停摇晃，眼看胸前颤颤巍巍垂在乳尖的奶汁就要滴下来了，诺克提斯连忙用手捻了送进嘴里，随后皱起眉。  
“感觉和牛奶的味道不太一样。”  
“我又不是牛！”  
普隆普特挣扎着起身，他似乎听到alpha的肉棒被抽离自己身体的时候发出“啵”的一声，随后他的后穴就像是失禁了一样，一大股温热的体液涌出来打湿了大腿和整个股缝，他感觉自己的膝盖好像生锈了，没办法用力站稳，一屁股坐在王座边上，后穴里满盛的精液和淫水漏了一地。  
诺克提斯摸了摸鼻子，希望普隆普特没有注意到他的结早就没有了。  
alpha性器上的结早就没有了。  
可是他无法控制自己想要在对方身体里射精的欲望，硬是借口结还没消失，抓着他的omega继续在王座上云雨。  
“你快起来，不要着凉。”诺克提斯一把将瘫坐在地上无法动弹的omega捞起来，虽然他起身的时候也趔趄了一下，但好歹还能站稳。  
普隆普特爬到王座上，他跪在满是诺克提斯体温的软垫上，朝他的alpha沉下腰，露出大张着的后穴，本来粉嫩的穴口已经被撑得通红，还有些发肿，上面沾满了乳白色的沫子，还有些许浑浊的爱液从里面漫出来滴到早已湿透的内裤上。  
“太低了，不好进来。”诺克提斯说着，又引导他的omega爬到椅子的扶手上，把他的裤子褪到膝盖上好方便他张开双腿。  
“最后一次了。”普隆普特感觉有什么湿润温暖的东西含住了自己的耳垂，本以为已经没有知觉的的后穴又立刻感受到alpha肉棒上青筋的分布，还有被侵犯征服的快感。  
普隆普特觉得自己像是囚徒，被他的alpha用情欲锁住，明知道性器上的结早就不见了，却还是由着对方一而再再而三地射在自己肚子里。他跪拜在王座上，让他的国王在他的身体里外反复留下印记。他低下头，双腿像触电一样不停夹紧，腰部几乎被顶到对折，胸口的乳汁不知道什么时候已经淌了下来，顺着他身体的沟壑向下流去，和他的汗液混在一起因为撞击粘到椅背上。  
“哈啊！！啊！！诺克特———！”  
性欲被满足的快感在普隆普特体内到处乱窜，他的一边乳房被手捏住，随机诺克提斯的指缝里沾满了乳汁。诺克提斯怀疑自己怀里的是一块吸饱了水的海绵，随便揉捏一下就能从身体任何地方涌出汁液。  
终于，跪在王座上的omega发出高亢的呻吟，后穴猛地喷出一大股清澈的爱液溅在诺克提斯的裤裆上，普隆普特被拉住一只胳膊，身体高高仰起，射在沾满了乳汁和汗水的椅背上。  
诺克提斯的裤子被omega喷出来的爱液喷得湿了一大片，挺着身体抽搐高潮了好几秒后，普隆普特才终于清醒过来，抱着胳膊蜷缩起来，也不顾他还趴在扶手上，不仅胸口的乳汁还在往下滴，小穴里的精液也全都滴到椅子的坐垫上了。  
诺克提斯捡起丢在地上的王之剑外套披在他不停发抖的肩膀上，看到王座上的惨状也不惊打了个冷颤。  
“我靠……这要怎么擦……”  
普隆普特哆哆嗦嗦地从外套口袋里掏出手机，开始谷歌怎么清洗皮椅，语无伦次地骂道：“色情国王……你明天干脆就坐在自己的精斑上吧！”


End file.
